Where Words Fail
by Marauder-In-Disguise
Summary: Some mini song fics based on a range of random songs with a range of random ideas. Rated T for one mention of the naughty stuff better to be safe :- The title is based on a quote from the brilliant Hans Christian Anderson.
1. He Lives In You

**OK! These are just a few mini song fics that I decided to write. So far there are eight but there will hopefully be more eventually. They are a tad disjointed but it is obvious which characters they are about so not hard to follow. The specific lyric (if used) is at the start of the fic or it is just based on the title of the song.**

**DISCLAIMERS – I do not own Scrubs or any Scrubs related stuff and I most defiantly do not own the songs that these fictions are based on. They all belong to the talented musicians who wrote them. I just borrow and play ******

**Enjoy**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_In your reflection, he lives in you..._

Standing in front of the mirror, Perry looked critically at his reflection. This was always something that had troubled him but even more so now that he was older. The older he got, the more of his father he could see in himself. He hated to admit it, of course, but he couldn't deny it. His father had the same physical bulk as him, although the bastard had never worked out to make something of it. The craggy face and the dark circles were familiar, as was the red – brown hair. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, when he was barely awake but needing to pee, Perry would start at his reflection as he passed the mirror. It was almost as though he was back in the room.

And the course the temper was his, although sometimes Perry wondered whether that was inherited or the result of his upbringing. It was probably both. Perry knew that his temper was his worst fault but no matter how hard he try, it was always easier to give in to the demons and really have a go at someone. It terrified him – his temper combined with the dependency on alcohol to see him through the bad times meant that he could feel his father inhabiting him. He was dormant but good Lord, he was there, and what scared Perry the most was that one day he would wake up and not be able to tell what parts of himself belonged only to him and what parts his father had claim to.

As he stood staring at himself, he was dragged out of his train of thought by a tiny but persistent knock on the door.

"Daddy!" Jack called, "Mommy says get your butt out here for dinner!"

Perry opened the door and swept his son up into his arms.

"Come on then, Jacky-boy."

"Perry, put a shirt on at the table," Jordan smirked as he sat down.

From their bedroom, he could see his young family sat at the table. Jordan was feeding Jennifer and Jack was attempting to feed himself. And right at that moment, Perry knew. His father may still have control over him in many ways and always would do. But he would never dictate how Perry would treat his family, especially his children. Perry would rather die than harm his children or Jordan. That was one fight that his father would never win.


	2. You'll Be In My Heart

_Just stop your crying, you'll be alright,_

_Come take my hand and hold it tight,_

_I will protect you from all around you,_

_I will be here, don't you cry..._

Turk leant over the side of Izzy's crib, watching her breath as she slept. He still found it quite mesmerizing and couldn't believe that this little girl actually was a part of him. Just a few weeks before she had started to talk and so far had managed to say "Mommy", "Biscuit" and "Coco", which was the name of her bear. She hadn't yet said "Daddy", no matter how hard Turk and Carla tried to get her to mimic them in return for a biscuit. Turk didn't mind as such-he knew that she would get there eventually and that it was nothing personal-but he wished that she would hurry up and learn to say it. He wanted to hear it so much.

When he was sure that she was settled down, Turk left her room on his toes and sat down at the table to do some paperwork. Carla was at work-she tried to avoid the nightshift as much as possible but sometimes she had to cover someone or do the shift. Turk didn't mind as it gave him a chance to catch up on his work and be in charge of Izzy's routine. He could prove to Carla that he wasn't useless. JD had come round and helped to entertain Izzy whilst Turk cooked her dinner, leaving when it was time for her bath. Turk loved being with Izzy on their own – he felt like these were the most special times he would ever spend with her.

He heard a small whimper from her room which he didn't act on but when it turned into a full scale wail he jumped up from the table and rushed into her room, scooping her up into his arms and hushing her gently.

"Come on baby girl, Daddy's here. Daddy's here. Don't cry."

He settled on the rocking chair in the corner of her room where Carla used to feed her and rocked her gently.

"Daddy's here. Don't cry. Nothing can hurt you, baby girl. Daddy's here."

As she began to calm down and made quiet snuffling noises, Turk continued to murmur. She looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes that were the mirror image of Carla's. At first, he thought that he imagined the movement of her lips and the small whisper.

"Can you say that again, baby girl? Say it again."

"Daddy here," she smiled, "Daddy here."

"Yes he is baby girl. Daddy's always here."

"Daddy here," she whispered, a tiny smile on her face as she was lulled back to sleep by the rocking and the sound of his voice.


	3. The Wonder Of You

_And when you smile, the world is brighter,_

_You touch my hand and I'm a king,_

_Your love to me is worth a fortune,_

_Your love to me is everything,_

_I guess I'll never know the reason why, _

_You love me as you do,_

_That's the wonder, the wonder of you..._

The Janitor woke from a light sleep to find that Lady was curled up under his arm. That he was asleep at all was a miracle – until he met her, he didn't really sleep. It wasn't for want of trying but he couldn't switch off his brain.

He checked the clock; it was four am. He didn't start his shift until nine today, so really he should turn over and go back to sleep. He couldn't though; not when this beautiful woman was asleep in his arms and he could better spend the time looking at her. She had a tiny smile on her face and he found himself hoping that she was dreaming of him.

He still couldn't quite believe that she was real at all, let alone his wife. When he first told Dorian, he understood why the young man had scoffed at him. People like Lady didn't go for janitors. Hell, it wasn't even that he was a janitor. Girls like Lady didn't go for guys like him full stop.

He'd told her about his odd habits before they got married. It was only fair – people may not think very much of him but he still had a bit of honour, however warped it may be. He'd been fully prepared, in his own way, for her to pull out of their relationship and run a mile, so it was a bit of a surprise when she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered that none of it mattered, as long as he hadn't been lying about being in love with her. For once in his life, he had been left speechless.

The early morning light was just beginning to glow on her face as he realised that he had spent a good hour just watching her breath. It captivated him-she captivated him. She was too good for him and always would be; all he could do was try and live up to the standard of the man that she deserved. He would spend his whole life trying, if she would have him.


	4. A Whole New World

_A whole new world,_

_A new fantastic point of view,_

_No one to tell us no, or where to go,_

_Or say we're only dreaming..._

Eight year old Jack Cox crept into his sister Jennifer's room at five in the morning. The three year old was curled up in her new bed but she must have heard him because her eyes flickered open and she whispered, "Hello Jack-Jack."

"Hey Jenny, you want to see something cool?"

"Yeah!" she said excitedly, slipping from under the blankets and grabbing his hand, "Let's go Jack-Jack."

"No hold on Jenny. It will be cold," he decided, "Wait here."

He ran into his parent's room and quietly opened the closet, taking out two of his father's sports jerseys, putting one on and then wrapping his sister in the other one.

"Want a ride, Jenny?"

"Yeah!"

He helped her onto the bed and then stood whilst she jumped onto his back. As she was ill, she had always been pretty small and her weight wasn't really anything to him. He quietly opened the door to the apartment and went up the two flights of stairs to the roof. He opened the door and set his sister down on a box, putting his arm protectively around her.

"Aunt Paige showed me this when she came to stay before," he explained, "It's really cool."

As the time passed, it became clear that Jack was showing his sister the sun rising over the city. He pointed out all the colours as they began to fill the sky, talking about what they reminded them of.

"It's cool, isn't it Jenny?"

"Yes."

They heard a thundering of feet on stairs as their father came bursting onto the roof, dressed in the t shirt and tight shorts that he wore to bed. He gasped.

"Jack Cox, what do you think you're doing?"

"I was showing Jenny the sunrise, Dad. It's cool isn't it?"

Doctor Cox swept his daughter up and took her seat on the box. He noticed that she was wrapped up warmly in one of his jerseys. He held her tight and looked at the smile on his son's face. He couldn't stay angry.

"Yes, Jacky-boy, it is pretty cool."

_Let me share this whole new world with you..._


	5. Something Stupid

_**And then I go and spoil it all,**_

_**By saying something' stupid like I love you…**_

**Perry rolled over, his breathing heavy. He was expecting her to go straight to sleep, like she always did, so it was a bit of a surprise when he glanced at her to see that, just for a second, she was looking at him. **

"**What?" he asked, taken aback by this rare display of any emotion after sex.**

"**Nothing, big shot," she laughed, "What were you expecting, cuddling?"**

"**Jordan, I think that it is fair to say that things I expect are more likely to happen than you wanting to cuddle include, to name three, Hugh Jackman winning an Oscar, High Jackman winning a Grammy and me paying to see his next poor excuse for a movie and-"**

"**Whatever," she pulled her mask down over her eyes, "No talky now."**

**He couldn't help but look at her, like he always did. He loved the place they were at now, more than he ever thought he could love anything, other than Jack and Jennifer of course.**

"**Say, Jordan," he whispered. No answer. She was asleep.**

"**I love you Jordan."**

**He thought he has got away with it until he heard a murmur.**

"**You are so going to pay for that."**


	6. Fame

_Don't you know who I am?_

_Remember my name!_

_Fame!_

_I'm gonna live forever, I'm gonna learn how to fly,_

_I feel it coming together,_

_People will see me and cry..._

"You'll be fine Sammy, I know it."

Eight year old Sam Dorian looked up at his father, an earnest look on his young face.

"But Daddy, what if I make a mistake? Everyone will laugh at me."

"No they won't. And you won't make a mistake. You'll be great. Good luck."

Kissing his son on the head, JD headed out to the auditorium where Kim and Elliot were sat gossiping. They were all here to watch Sam's first recital with his weekend and evening dance school. Sam was the only boy in his class and so he was taking the lead male role in the jazz play that his teacher had put together. It meant that he had a solo couple of dances and that he was at the front of the group the rest of the time. Everyone was incredibly nervous.

Backstage, Sam peeked out at the audience. It was really big and he felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter madly. Sam was the only member of the cast that had never danced in front of an audience before. Their teacher came round to everyone and wished them luck, before pushing the button on the stereo system that started the music up and made the audience be quiet. Sam took his position in the middle of the stage – to add to his nerves, he was opening the show with a solo dance. He closed his eyes and listened to the music, waiting for his cue, knowing that the curtains were opening even then. The polite applause of the audience died down and Sam opened his eyes. The lights were bright but not blinding and as he began to move to the music, he realised that he wasn't scared anymore, just incredibly excited.

He smiled widely and threw himself into his routine, knowing that he had never done it as well as he was doing it now. He felt like he was flying around the stage and eventually everything became a blur – it was just him and the music and he couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to.

As he heard the piece of music come to an end, he began to come back and notice that people were really cheering for him. He could just see his mommy and daddy and Elliot sat in the front row watching him, all of them clapping wildly. He threw his fist into the air in a victorious pose. He had never felt so good. He never wanted the feeling to end.

_I'm gonna live forever, I'm gonna learn how to fly..._


	7. The Young Ones

"Will you be alright, Jack?" asked his father one last time before he headed out the door.

His fifteen year old son rolled his eyes and nodded for the millionth time, "Dad, seriously, go. I'll be fine."

Jack was in charge that night of his little sister and of the six other kids who belonged to JD, Elliot, Turk and Carla. Their parents had been invited to Bob Kelso's 75th birthday dinner. He was also having a party, which the kids were invited to, but tonight was just for the adults.

As soon as the door was shut, Jack turned to his young charges.

"Right then gang. What shall we do?"

Little Bobby, the youngest, five year old Dorian-Reid child, jumped up and down, "Read us a story, Jack!"

"Yeah," chipped in eight year old Finn Turk, "Do the voices again."

Jack pretended to roll his eyes but he wasn't really annoyed. He loved reading to the kids and was great at 'the voices,' which he supposed came from years of his father's stories with voices when he was younger.

"Alright then,' he pretended to sigh, "Maya, go and choose a story. I think it's your turn."

Seven year old Maya Dorian-Reid ran into Jenny's room, where the shelf of stories still lived, despite her now being ten and really too old for them. She came back with three Doctor Seuss books and gave them to Jack.

"Settle down then guys, settle down."

The kids had already eaten and were all in their pyjamas already. All Jack had to do was keep them quiet and maybe get them to sleep so their parents could just come and get them at about eleven. He sat himself in his father's chair and let the kids go and grab cushions and things so that they were comfortable. Ten year olds Izzy and Jenny settled on the sofa with nine year old Sam on a cushion at their feet. Finn and Maya curled up on a beanbag that they had got from Jenny's room and Bobby threw himself on Sam when he realised that all the cushions were gone. Last but not least, Jack grabbed two year old Seb Turk and let him sit on his knee so that he could see the pictures.

"Are you ready guys?"

"Yeah!" said the chorus.

"Let's go then!"

*********************************************************************

Later, when Jack heard the front door open he turned off the film he had been watching and waved to his mom who was first through the door.

"No trouble, Jack?"

"Nope."

As the others trooped in, they all split to collect up the kids who were asleep in various places. Seb was still curled up on Jack's lap, Izzy and Jenny were asleep in Jenny's bed whilst Sam, Finn and Bobby were asleep in Jack's. Maya was flat out in front of the fish tank, which she had been watching before she fell asleep.

Carefully, JD picked up his eldest son, whilst Doctor Cox took Maya and Elliot the youngest Bobby. Turk took Izzy, Carla took the baby from Jack and then Jack himself scooped up Finn. They all walked quietly to the cars outside and strapped the kids in to their seats. Bobby woke up as his father was struggling with the straps on his car seat.

"Daddy, Jack read us Doctor Seuss."

"Did he? Was it a good one?"

"I do not like green eggs and ham," Bobby giggled.

"Wow that is a good one."

The little boy spotted Jack out of the window still holding Finn and he waved to him.

"Daddy," Bobby whispered, not knowing that Doctor Cox was listening.

"What, Bobby-bear?"

"I want to be like Jack when I grow up."

"Well, that's awesome. He's a very nice person."

"I know. I'm going to sleep now."

"OK. See you in the morning."

Doctor Cox and Jack waved off the two cars as they pulled away, before heading back upstairs.

"Say, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you, son."

"Why?"

"I just am."


	8. Father And Son

_I was once like you are now,_

_And I know that it's not easy,_

_To be calm, when you find something going on,_

_But t__ake your time, think a lot,_

_Think of everything you've got_

_For you will still be here tomorrow_

_But your dreams may not..._

"Dad! Dad!" shouted fifteen year old Sam Dorian as he ran up the stairs and straight into his father's office. Sam was growing up into a well built young man; since the age of six he had been dancing regularly, entering competitions in ballroom and Latin –American from the age of eight. He was a particularly accomplished jazz dancer and he had been told that he had real potential as a professional dancer. However, at the same time he had also been top of his class at school consistently since he left kindergarten and had told his father everyday that he wanted to be a doctor too.

"What is it Sammy?"

JD looked up from his desk at the excited face of his son.

"A scout from the national dance school was at the recital last week and he phoned Jeanie and he said that they wanted me to audition for the school! Me!"

"Sammy, that's brilliant. I am so proud of you!"

Sam fell into the chair opposite his father, "Yeah, it's great."

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Well, I always knew that I would have to make this decision but I never knew it would be so soon, you know."

He was of course referring to the choice of dancing or doctoring.

"I just don't want to look back and really regret it you know?"

"Yes, I know," JD nodded, looking worryingly at his son and the look on his face as he tried to make sense of all his options, "All I can say to you, Sam, is that ultimately this is your decision but I will talk it over with you as much as you want. Don't rush it."

"Yeah, I know, Dad. It's just so hard, you know."

"It'll be alright Sam. I know that you'll make the right decision and I'll support you whatever you decide to do."

"Thanks Dad."


End file.
